Yaoi role play
by snowbc13
Summary: grimmjow and ichigo do yaoi role play in class to get girls. ichigo goes to far and shit gets real.


Ichigo sat at his desk. He was waiting for Grimmjow to come over so they could play out the homo senero they talked about earlier. See the idea was to get girls and got damn did it work. They always did it at lunch. They came up with their best piece yet. Ichigo sat at his desk he had just finished his lunch. The girls gathered around as they saw Grimmjow walk up to Ichigo. Ichigo checked the clock damn right on time 12:05 pm. Ichigo got into full on uke mood; it wasn't that hard considering some how it came naturally. He stood up to face Grimmjow. The girls eyes were locked on them.

"hey Ichi, miss me?" he said as he snaked his hands around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. Ichigo blushed on que.

"Grimm, not while everyone's watching." he said as he looked down with an embarrassed face. The girls squealed at the pet names. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head up and kissed him on the check. Just liked they planned it.

"No ones here Ichi, its just me and you." Grimmjow said while trailing the kisses from his right check down to his neck line and started nipping lightly. The fan girls were pissing their pants by now. Ichigo let out a girlish moan at the attention his neck was receiving.

"Gri -Grimmjow!" Ichigo panted out trying to pull him closer than he already was. He was blushing.

"We'll finish this tonight ok?" Grimmjow questioned.

"ok." Ichigo said as he dropped his head down in a sad motion; Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's gase to him. He brought his head close to Ichigo's ear and whispered loudly enough for the girls to hear.

"I'll make it worth your wait." He said in a seductive tone. He licked Ichigo's outer ear then softly blew in it. Ichigo shuddered right on time. The fan girls nose's were bleeding by this point. Grimmjow changed sides so the girls couldn't see his mouth. He spoke more quietly so only Ichigo could hear him.

"I think we should wrap it up before i fuck you onto a desk ne?" Ichigo blushed but this one was real. The girls just watched on in a trance. like state with the sight before them. Ichigo nodded.

"Ok Grimm." he said, big kind honey brown eyes staring back into lustful blue ones. Grimmjow loosened his grip on his waist and let go. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead end of scene. Ichigo blushed one final time and turned to leave. Grimmjow smacked him on his ass. The girls squealed loudly. Ichigo was shocked ass fuck "That was sooo not in the script!" he thought in his mind. "Fine, he wants to play nice and dirty? I'll play dirty, but fuck the nice!" Ichigo turned around, stepped up to Grimmjow, and pulled him into a deep dominating kiss pushing their mouths together. He licked Grimmjow's bottom lip causing him to grown. Ichigo took that chance to slide his tongue inside Grimmjow's warm inviting mouth. Grimmjow's only thoughts were "Omfg his tongues in my mouth!" Ichigo pulled away far to quickly for Grimmjow's liking. The girls were screaming and now even the guys were blushing.

"Grimm i can't wait that long.." Ichigo said, he looked at Grimmjow who seemed to be in a trance.

"Oi Grimm?" Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow's hips and grounded his into them. Grimmjow bit his lip to stifle a growl that escaped his mouth. He was pulled out of his trance abruptly from the friction Ichigo was creating with his slim hips. Grimmjow put on his sexy ass smirk then spoke.

"Then after class lets take a little bathroom break, ne?" while licking his lips remembering Ichigo's tongue sliding past them.

"So meet me in the bathroom after class yeah?" Ichigo blushed even though he knew it was just part of the question.

"A-at school?" Ichigo stuttered as he looked off to the side. Grimmjow backed Ichigo into the wall and rested his hand above his head.

"Well, yeah, you can't wait till we get back to my house so i'll take care of it for you in the bathroom." he leaned in and nipped Ichigo's earlobe. Ichigo shivered he felt his white flag stand up, waved and surrendered. Grimmjow grounded there hips together and pressed his hard-on into Ichigo's own. Ichigo was surprised Grimmjow was also hard. Ichigo's face was red. The fangirls had a yaoi overload. All of the girls wanted to be Ichigo and even a few of the boys.

"So i'll see you in the bathroom then." he said as he kissed Ichigo's lips softly and tugged at his bottom lip. Then he walked away leaving behind a very startled looking Ichigo. His head was spinning with so many thoughts.

First, Grimmjow was a bawm ass kisser. Second, he was totally just kidding about fucking Ichigo in the bathroom . . . right!? Third, Grimmjow was very hard! The bell rang as Ichigo headed out the door for his next class. He couldn't concentrate in class for shit. The time just zoomed by, Ichigo was reluctant to go to the bathroom. He walked slowly and got to the bathroom three minutes later. He saw some of the girls following him. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked over the empty bathroom. Wow he felt stupid. He walked over to the sink and splashed water in his face and wiped it away with a paper towel. A stall door clicked behind him and out stepped Grimmjow with a grin spread across his face. Ichigo's eyes widen as he looked at him from the mirror.

"Grim-Grimmjow!?" he said turning around.

"Nah," he said "It's the fucking principal." Grimmjow said sarcastically. Ichigo threw him a scowl.

"Dumb ass! Any way, look the girls are out side the bathroom they followed me, so hears what we're gonna do." he said as he pulled Grimmjow closer.

"Ok I'm gonna make girly moaning sounds and say shit like, oh no Grimm not there and you're gonna say oh you like it and grunt and stuff ok?" Grimmjow smirked.

"You got it i-chi." he said the nickname and ichigo frowned at him.

"Grimmjow, we have to make this believable i'm serious!" He said, crossing his arms with a very sexy looking pout on his face. Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo and thrusted his clothed hard-on into Ichigo's simi hard one. A moan slipped past Ichigo's lips .

"Fuck Grimm, what are you doing!?" he said trying to fight back the lust clouding his thoughts.

"Oh, just making it more, believable." he said into Ichigo's ear.

"Grimmjow let go!" he said with a whimper in his voice.

"Oh, with that tone, it sounds like you want me in that tight little ass of yours bad huh?" Grimmjow rolled his hips into Ichigos. He was now rock hard.

"Grimmjow, I don't want to, let -let go!" he said, his voice laced with lust and want. He tried to lean up from the tiled covered wall but Grimmjow pushed him back against it.

"Oh, from the fell of this I think your just dying to have me inside you." he said while rubbing Ichigo's hard crouch through his pants. Ichigo involuntarily bucked into the hand. Grimmjow snickered and rubbed harder, Ichigo moaned loudly. He made one last final attempt to come back to his senses, and get the blue haired sex god away from him.

"Gr-Grimjow! That's enough, st-stop it!" he panted out not sounding very convincing. The little shove he did, that didn't even move Grimmjow wasn't helping him either.

"Oh I think not." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ichigos hands and pulled them up above his head.

"We're gonna make this one real believable." Grimmjow bit harshly at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo finally gave in do to his lust filled state, and tilted his head to the side to give Grimmjow more space. Grimmjow nipped at his neck and used his other hand to slip under Ichigos shirt. The hand traveled across his perfect tanned skin, tracing up his slightly defined six pack, up to his chest stopping to pinch and tug at his already perked nipples. Ichigo arched up while little sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. Grimmjow bite a trail of kisses from Ichigo's neck down to his chest. He lifted the shirt off of Ichigo quickly resuming his task. Grimmjow's hand left his nipple and came down to rest on his jeans. He unbuttoned them and let them slide off of ichigos waist. He dove into his boxers and began stroking painfully slow. Ichigo whimpered at the slow speed.

"Grimm please." he asked with eyes glazed over heavily with lust. All he wanted was to feel more of Grimmjow on him everywhere. Grimmjow threw Ichigo over his shoulder and positioned him over the sink; ass up in the air. Oh what a nice view. He took some lotion out of his pocket at set it beside him, turned around and saw Grimmjow taking his shirt off over his head. Oh shit Grimmjow was ripped. solid ass abs that were strongly defined. His arms were also muscular. He had a tattoo of a panther on his shoulder at the top.

"So.. You like what you see Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Because that look on your face says it all." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo blushed and scowled "Oh just hurry up and get on with it." he said.

"Best thing you said all day!" Grimmjow turned Ichigo back around, grabbed the lotion,

and squeezed some from the tub onto his fingers. He placed one at Ichigo's entrance and slid it in. "That doesn't hurt much just a little sting," Ichigo thought. Grimmjow saw that the first finger didn't hurt that much so he place another one in. Ichigo let out a small squeak. "Ouch that one hurt." he thought, he tried to move away but Grimmjow held him in place by his hip.

"Shh its ok it gets so much better just relax." Grimmjow said while scissoring the orange haired beauty. Ichigo listened and relaxed around Grimmjow's fingers. Grimmjow shoved the third one in hard.

"Ahhh! What the fuck you bas-," Ichigo couldn't finish, Grimmjow found his prostate gland and hit it hard.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned looking over his shoulder silently pleading for more. Grimmjow's hard-on had enough of waiting, as proof it stirred in his pants from the way Ichigo looked at him. That was it that look was the end of it. In one swift movement Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's rear and placed him on the sink counter leaning him against the mirror. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow's fingers in him again. Grimmjow unbutton his jeans that dropped down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and stood towards Ichigo. He took out his painfully hard cock from his plat blue boxers and positioned him self at Ichigo's pucker. "Omfg!" Ichigo's brain raced. "he's fucking huge!" Grimmjow's cock stood about eleven inches tall and quite thick. A drop of pre-cum already coated the tip, leaking down the hard shaft.

"What are you! half horse!?" Ichigo exclaimed, Grimmjow cocked a grin and retorted.

"Ahah yep, but i'll let you ride me next time ok?" Ichigo blushed hard and looked down. Grimmjow grabbed the lotion and rubbed it on his member. He put him self at Ichigo's passage that would lead him into sweet heaven.

"All at one time, or slow and steady?" Grimmjow asked with a concerned look .

"All at once." he said in a voice he new Grimmjow would love.

"You asked for it." stated Grimmjow, Ichigo's words had left him with little restraint. He thrusted in at once causing Ichigo to yelp in pain. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, Grimmjow was still. "Got damn this strawberry's tight!" Grimm thought to himself, it took all of his self control to not fuck him into the mirror.

"Move?" Ichigo commanded. Grimmjow could tell he wasn't ready yet.

"Ichigo, let your self adjust fir-" Ichigo had grinned on Grimmjow's hips nice and hard. "Oh fuck it" he thought, "If he wants it now, i'll give it to him now." he pulled out and slammed back in causing Ichigo to toss his head onto the mirror. Grimmjow thrusted hard into Ichigo. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out Grimmjow was abusing his prostate and he loved every moment of it. Wet slapping sounds filled the bathroom as skin smacked skin. Ichigo could feel him self getting closer. Grimmjow pulled out fast.

"Grimm, why did you stop!?" Grimmjow picked Ichigo up and made him face the mirror.

"I want you to see how sexy your face looks when you cum." As he lifted Ichigo by his thighs and drove in hard. Ichigo moaned loud.

"Grimmjow! Ahhh ! Faster!" Ichigo pleaded, Grimmjow went faster.

"damn Ichi look, your sucking me in so much." he bounced Ichigo on his cock hard and fast. Ichigo hung his hands around his neck for support.

"Ichi, your so sexy look at that lewd expression." Grimmjow bit Ichigo's ear causing him to moan. Ichigo looked at his form in the mirror while being bounced on Grimmjow's hard cock. He looked like a whore begging for more. Grimmjow felt himself about to cum from Ichigo's slutty expression in the mirror.

"Ichigo, touch yourself for me." Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Ichigo was past the point of embarrassment by now he just wanted to cum. He untangled a hand from Grimmjow's neck and started pumping him self hard. He felt his balls tighten as he was moaning like a whore. It echoed around the bathroom. He came with a loud yell of Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tighten around him so much; he shot his load deep inside Ichigo's convulsing hole.

"Fuck Ichigo!" as his hips did a jerking motion until his dick was spent. He slipped out of Ichigo's ass, as Ichigo was passed out from the pleasure. Grimmjow grabbed some paper towels and cleaned them up, he dressed Ichigo and himself after when he was done. The school bell rang, he picked Ichigo up bridal style, and headed out of the bathroom. He came to a stop when he opened the door. The girls had blood covering their faces some boys were actually passed out; others had hard-ons. Grimmjow walked right passed all of them and carried Ichigo to his house, he opened his door and carried him up stairs and set him on his bed.

An hour later Ichigo awoke in a strange room. "Where am I?" he said sleepily. Grimmjow turned around in his computer chair.

"Hey sleeping beauty your in my room." he said with a big ass grin. Ichigo blushed at hearing the name. He tried to sit up but pain shoot into his lower winced.

"Oh, you're not gonna be able to get that fine sweet ass moving for a while strawberry". Grimmjow winked. Ichigo blushed deeply remembering what had happened. He threw a pillow at Grimmjow's face.

"Oi hey, remember your riding your horse next time ok?" Grimmjow snickered out. Ichigo turned over on his side from embarrassment.

"Whatever." Ichigo murmured, Grimmjow got closer and lifted Ichigo's head up from the bed and placed the pillow under it.

"I love you Ichigo." he said into his ear, Ichigo was stunned yet replied.

"I love you too baka." Grimmjow placed a kiss on his check and lied beside him on the bed and drew him close to his chest. Ichigo was still sleepy. He felt consciousness slip away from him and faded off into sleep. Grimmjow heard him breathing heavy and new he was asleep. Oh, just the thought of how Ichigo would react to everybody seeing how Grimmjow carried him out of the bathroom; had Grimmjow just craving to see it but for now, he kissed the top of the strawberry's head.

"Sweet dreams Ichi." he said as he drifted off into sleep also.

THE END :D

how did you like it? well this was my first story so please don't be to harsh^.^" ill take any request if i know the characters. I watched a lot

of anime, so I hope I can make story's you like. Only one rule, I don't do yuri sorry but yaoi and hentai ill do:) tell me what I can do to improve:) thanks. p.s, I suck at spelling I know TwT bye bye .^ lol I corrected most of it:D it was a lot of work too :( but worth it^.^ send me requests:D ok I edit it some more idk if its better but there .


End file.
